Yaraaa TERI KHATIR!
by Charrie pie
Summary: Dil dosti emotions sacrifice pain happiness fear love everything is happening... Peep into this...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone...**

 **Kaise hai app sabhi me apki dost laa rhi hu ek kahani jo na kabhi kisi ne suni or na dekhi hai ...**

 **Toh app tyar hai toh chaliye is nayi kahaani ki aor...**

 **Abhi - abhijit Verma son of devi prasad Verma. He is one of tha main protagonist of this series. He is senior Cid cop. Love interest tarika. Best friend daya. Age 24**

 **Daya - dayaveer Singh son of dcp Chitrole. Second main character of this series. Also cid cop. Love interest shreya. Best friend of abhi and *t*. Age 24**

 **T - tarika sister of shankar pandey actually muhboli sister. Third main character of this series. She is a musician. Madly in love with abhijit. Best friend of shreya and Daya. Age 22**

 **Sherya- shreya pandey daughter of ashok pandey. Fourth main character of this series. She is also a musician and classmate of tarika. Love interest daya. Bestie of tarika. Age 22**

 **Toh ye the chaar characters jo meri kahani ke lead role me hai or baki k logo ka introduction aage kahani me ho hi jayega. Ye kahani hai pyar ki in char logo ki. Dekhte hai ki inki life me kya twist aata hai...** **...!**

 **Chapter-1 *love***

 **In a park-**

 **Abhi- t ye kya bol rhi ho yar me ye nahi kar sakta plzz**

 **T- abhi plzz maan jao na**

 **Daya - bhai yar maan ja na me chala jata agar dad ne mujhe ye mission nahi diya hota toh mera Delhi jana zada important hai abhi plzz yar maan ja**

 **Abhi - yar why me…? Koi or b to ja sakta hai na shreya tum kisi or ko le ja lo apne sath apne ghar me tumhara nakli boyfriend nahi ban sakta.**

 **Sheryl - agar daya Delhi nhi jata toh me kya tumhe bolti ha uska kaam important hai agar zaruri nahi hota to tumse q bolti me ha**

 **T - abhi agar shreya ne apne papa ko apne bf se nahi milaya to woh uski shaadi apne dost ke bete se karwa dege.**

 **Daya - plzz yr ye Delhi jana pad rha hai varna tujhe q pareshan karte plzz chale ja shreya sath tujhe bas shaadi tod kar wapas aa na hai baki ka main sambhal loonga plzz**

 **All- plzz abhi maan jao**

 **Abhi - teak hai meri kaam shaadi todna hai or kuch b nahi baki ka tum log jaani ok**

 **All - ok done..**

 **Sheryl and abhi goes sherya's hometown ratanpur**

 **About ratanpur- bhout hi khatarnaak illaka. Kisi ko maar b de toh pata nahi chalta shreya k pita yaha k mukhiya hai ashok pandey or apne pure parivar k sath yaha rehte hai ashok pandey apni iklouti beti shreya se bhout pyar karte hai or uski shaadi apne dost k bete raghu sekarwana chahte hai or shreya abhi aage padna chahti hai or daya se pyar karti hai ab wo apne papa ko apne boyfriend se milane lai hai kya hoga ab...? Qki daya ki jagah abhijit aaya hai kya hoga ab kya abhi ashok pandey ko impress kar payega kaisa todega shreya ki shaadi...**

 **To be continued... #**

 **Read and review...**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for ur precious reviews guys...

Here we go...

Abhi - hum yaha aa toh gaye hain par bus me kyu hum apni gadi se bhi toh aa sakte the naa

Sherya - are hum bus se isiliye aaye hai qki hume koi dekhe na ye sehar nahi hai gaav hai yaha sab hume dekhkar galat sochege

Abhi - par hum yehi dikhane to aaye hain

Sherya - nhi sirf papa ko or kuch nahi

Abhi- ok btw tum kahi uss raghu se toh nahi dar rahi ho naa

Sherya - shut up kuch bhi mat socha karo chalo mera ghar aa gya

Abhi - pata nhi ab kya hoga aa tum ghar jao muje police station jana hai abi report karni padegi 1 mahine k lie yaha transfer karaya hai

Sherya - kyu

Abhi - mere ghar ka raj thodi na hai jab chahu kahi bhi chala jau yaha muje kaam bhi toh karna padega na warna cid se nikal dege tumhare daya jese mere papa dcp nhi hai ok me bad me aa jaunga ok bye

Sherya - ye ache se bhi bol sakte the ok bye jaldi aa jana

In Sherya's home-

Ashok - aa hi gayi meri beti me tumhe dekhne k liye taras gaye tha

Sherya - mene b apko bhout miss kiya papa baki sab kaha hai

Sab log Sherya se milne lagte hai Sherya ki family bhout badi hai Sherya sabki ladli hai tabhi waha abhijit b aa jata hai Sherya uska sabse introduced karati hai Sherya k papa ashok pandey ko abhijit bilkul pasand nhi aata hai wo Sherya se bhout naraj hote hai isi wajah se ghar k baki log b abhijit se baat nahi karte fir bhi mr. Ashok pandey abhijit ko 10 din apne ghar me rehne ki permission de dete hai agar abhijit unhe impress nhi kar paya toh use ratanpur se jana hoga aur Sherya ki shadi raghu se hi hogii

Ab aage.. In call

Abhi daya se baat karta hai or uske Sherya k ghar k logo ke baare me batata hai

Abhi - yaar yaha is ghar ke log bade typical type ke hai jo mr. Ashok pandey bolte hai wahi karte hai

Daya - yar mera sasural toh bada dangerous lagta hai

Abhi - ya right bro Sherya ki do bua hai geeta bua or gaytri bua pehle inhe hi patauga

Daya - ok boss then next..?

Abhi - fir in dono ke patiyo ko mahesh fufaji or prakash fufaji ko

Daya - inhe manana asan hoga kya

Abhi - ofcourse yar yeh dono ek no. Ke kaamchor hai bhoot asan hai inse apna kaam nilkalwana

Daya - oh fir kon?

Abhi - dadaji ye toh apni taraf hi lagte hai fir b thoda dekhna padega na

Daya*-ok tum sabko patao me apna kaam khatam hote hi waha aa jaunga or tumhari tarika ji ko b le aauga

Abhi - ok then see you soon.. Bye..

Daya*- bye

Sherya waha aati hai

Sherya - kisse baat kar rahe the?

Abhi - apke hi hone wale patiparmeshwar se usne kaha hai muje ki me raghu se mil lu chalo muje uske ghar le chalo..

Sherya - tumhara dimag kharab h kya tumhe dekhte hi wo tumhe maar dalega or muje pata hai ki daya ne esa kuch nhi bola hoga

Abhi - halwa hai kya maar dalega

Sherya - fir bhi

Abhi - daya se shaadi karni hai ki nahin

Sherya - karni hai

Abhi - toh fir chalo daro mat yar me hu na... Ab chalo bhi yar...

In raghu 's home - - - -

Raghu - Sherya tum aa gaye or ye ye kon hai tumhare saath pehle toh kabhi nahi dekha aaeee kon hai re tu or shreya ke saath q aaya hai

Abhi - iska me jo bhi lagu tera to jija hi hu

Raghu - aaaee tu janta nahi kon hu me ashok pandey ke baad mera hi raaj hai is ratanpur me

Abhi - beta raghu raaj tha abse nahi hai qki me aa gaya hu ab ashok pandey ka damand bhi me hi banega to raaj mera hi hona chahiye naa or waise bhi me is ilaka ka naya senior inspector hu toh mujhese bach kar rehna

Raghu - tera to esa intezaam karuga kisi ko pta bhi nahi chalega tere bare me

Abhi- tu jitna bolega utni pareshani tujhe khud ko hogi ek ek cheer kar rakh duga agar shreya ki taraf aakh uthakar bhi kisi ne dekha to shreya chalooooo

Raghu to his men's - iski kundli nikalo kon hai aur achanak kaha se aa gya

In shreya's home...

Ashok - Sherya Sherya Sherya...

Sherya - ji papa kya hua aap chilla q rahe ho

Ashok - us ladke ke saath raghu ke ghar q gayi thi tum haan batao pura gaav yahi bol raha hai meri beti aashiq saath leke aayi hai

Abhi*- sir aap Sherya par gussa mat kijiye me hi use waha le gya tha wo actually..

Ashok- shut up ye tumhara shehar nahi hai gaav hai yaha esa ladka ladki ek saath nahi gumte tumse toh ye bolna bhi bekaar hai tum jaise ladko ko me ache se janta hu bholi bhali ladkiyo ko jhoote pyar ka natak kar ke phasa lete sab samaz hu me tumhare irade Sherya ki shaadi raghu se hi hogi tum jo chahe karlo

Abhi - sir aap khamakha gussa kar rahe hai me Sherya se sach me pyar karta hu aur yaha isiliye aaya hi aap muje galat mat samjhiye plzz

Ashok - muje kuch nahi sunna Sherya isse do din k andar yaha se bhej do

Ashok waha se chale jate hai baki log bhi chale jate hai Sherya rone lagti hai

Abhi - are yar tum ro kyun rahi ho

Sherya - meri wajah se papa ne tumhe kya kuch nhi kaha mene ye sab hoga ye nahi socha tha

Abhi - are itni si bado ki baaton ka kya bura maanna muje in sab ki adat hai daya ke dad DCP Chitrole sir wo bhi mujhse ese hi baat karte hain to its ok me tumhare papa se baat karke aata hu

Sherya - lekin..

Abhi - are me aata hu tum apne room me jao

Abhi mr. Ashok pandey ke pass jate hai

Abhi - sir I m really sorry for this mene apko hurt kia lekin Mumbai me ek blast hua tha usme ye raghu k kuch aadmi bhi the toh bas isiliye me yaha ye pata karne aaya hu aap muje or Sherya ko ek moka toh dijiye apko niraash nahi karuga sir bas..

Ashok - muje tumhari koi baat nahi sunni muje tum bilkul bhi pasand nahi ho kon ho kese ho hum apni beti kaise kisi ko bhi de sakte hai

Abhi - sir aap ek baar mujhe moka to dijiye me..

Ashok - tum police me ho isiliye ab tak zinda ho warna kaat ke rakh deta tum ek kaam karo humse paise lelo jitne chahiye Utne maang lo par Sherya ko chod do

Abhi - sir ye aap kya bol rahe hai me yaha dosti ki khatir aaya hu pyar karne walo ke liye aaya hu paise hi chahiye hote toh a tak maang leta

Ashok - to fir teek hai agar meri nazar me tum ek ache insaan sabit hote ho to tik hai warna ye tumhare liye accha nahi hoga

To be continue...

Plz read and comment...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks jin logo ko meri story achhi lagi

Here we go...

In call (abhi n daya)...

Daya : boss really sorry yar yeh sab mere karan hua Sherya ke papa ne tujhe itna kuch bol dia

Abhi : yar tu pagal hai ye sab tere liye hi to kar raha hu to ye sab baatein chod or bata yaha kab aa rha h Delhi wala case khatam hua ki nahi

Daya : ha bas do din or lagega fir waha aata hu or tarika ko b le aauga

Abhi : chal tik h bye

Daya : bye boss

In ratanpur. . . . . .

Abhijit ne ghar ke lagbag sabhi logo ko impress kar liya dono bua ko khane ka naam se impressed kia or unke kaamchor patiyon ko b kaam karne ke liye prerit kia isi tarah ghar k baki log bhi asani se abhi se impress ho gaye bas Sherya k papa ko chhod kar wo abhi bhi abhi se khush nhi hai ab hoti daya or tarika ki entry

Sherya's home. . . . . .

Ashok : kon hai aap log

Daya : ji mera naam daya or ye meri dost tarika h hum Sherya k friends h usse milne aaye h

T : ha uncle usne bataya ki uski shadi hone wali h to hum milne aaye h

Ashok : abhi shadi me waqt tum log kafi zaldi nhi aagaye

Daya : wo isiliye qki hum shadi k waqt nahi aa payega na isiliye

Ashok : muje ye sab pasand nahi Sherya ke dost wo bhi agar wo ladke ho to par aa hi gaye ho to do teen din reh ke jana

Sherya : t tum what a surprise

Ashok to Daya : tumne to iska naam tarika bataya tha

Daya : ha uncle iska naam tarika hi hai hum log short me t bulate hai

Ashok : ajeeb h aajkal ke bache and he go

In room all four gather . . . . . . .

Abhi : jaisa socha waise hi hua h mere bhai and he hug daya with joy

Sherya : par aab kya karege papa abhi bhi nahi mane

T : Or wo kabhi mane ge bhi nahi kitne gusse wale hai uncle

Abhi : Or me unhe kab se jhel raha tha

Daya : Or mujhe saari zindagi jhelna hai and they laugh

Sherya : in angry mood dayaaa

Daya : ok jaan sorry mazak kar raha tha

T : chalo ab aage ka plan kya h wo socho abhi ki jagah daya ko kaise fit karege

Abhi : baahar kaisi aawaaz ho rahi hai

Sherya : o god raghu aaya hai sayed

Abhi : ye yaha q aaya hai chalo chal ke dekhte hai

Sab niche jate hai. . . . . .

Raghu : ye kya sasurji aap Sherya ki shaadi us shehar ke ladke se karayege

Ashok : ha raghu mene is bare me bhout socha or ye faisla liya hai ki meri beti ki zada important hai agar wo abhijit se pyar karti hai to tik wo acha ladka hai thode hi din me mere ghar me khushi le aaya ghar ke baki logo ko bhi wo pasand hai to tik hai me tumhara or Sherya ka rishta yahi khatam karta hu

Raghu : ye kya bakwaas hai

Raghu's dad : beta shaant ho ja

Raghu in extreme anger say to Ashok pandey mene hamesha se Sherya ko chaha hai or tu humari shadi tod rha hai mene teri itni chaplosi ki taki tu meri or Sherya ki shadi karna de par tu to meri Sherya ko mujhse cheen rha hai me tujhe maar daluga

Ashok : aee tameez se baat karo jaate nahi kon hu me

But Raghu grabs ashok Pandey's collar tabhi waha abhijit aa jata h n say

Abhi : tujhse pyaar se samjhaya to samajh nhi aayi yaha se chupchap chala ja warna aya to do tango se hai par jayega char ke sath

Raghu : mujhe panga lekar tune bhaut badi galti ki hai tujhe ab me nahi choduga or is budhe ko b pointing towards ashok pandey

Suddenly abhi slaps him very tightly blood oozing his mouth

Abhi : agar Sherya or uske parivaar ki taraf aakh uthakar bhi dekha na to teri tange tod kar hath me de dega samajha niklo ab yaha se

They all go and ashok pandey ko abhi par garv hota h

Aahok: mene Sherya k liye ekdum sahi insaan ko chuna h ab tum hi is ghar ke damand banoge and he hug him and he go from there and all 4 are shocked

In room. . . . . . .

T: tumhe kya zaroorat thi hero banne ki data tumhe unhe rokna tha naa

Daya : mujhe samaz hi nahi aaya uncle maan kaise gaye

Sherya : abhi thank you so much aj ek bar fir tumne meri help ki papa ke liye unke sath khade huye thanks for this ab tumhe or pareshaan nhi karugi me shadi todna chahti thi wo ho gaya ab me papa ko sab sach bata degi

Abhi : nahi Sherya wo tumse bhout pyaar karte hain unhe dukh hoga ki tumne unse jhoot bola

T : I think abhi is ryt Sherya tumhare papa ko bura lagega kya pata tumhari shaadi kahi or tay krde

Daya : ha Sherya abhi tum apne papa ko kuch mat kaho

Abhi : hum ab unse permission leke apni aage ki padhai ke liye t ke sath UK chali jao jab wapas aaogi to keh dena mene tumhe dokha de diya or fir daya ke bare me bata dena ok

Sherya : apni khushi ke liye tumhe bura du

Daya : ye galat hoga abhi

Abhi : daya Sherya yar samjho kuch toh karna padega na or meri chodo mera kya thode bhout sunayege sun Loonga muje adat hai daya plzz samjho baat ko

T : my abhi is best and she hug him.

OK bas itna hi exam hai isiliye sorry for bad English

Plzz read n comnt


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone kaise hai sab intezaar karane ke liye maafi chahti hoon and I know meri english bhout kharab hai but thanks to shikha sharma jisne mujhe support kia or ab me aage b stories likhugi now lets start the story yaha se chap 2 start hoga abhi tak apne first chapter read kia tha ab aage...,...**

 **Chapter 2 * flashback ***

 **In Terrance (ghar ke chat par)...**

 **Sherya : daya ye abhi itna ajeeb q hai har cheez me sacrifice kar deta h tumhare liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai tumse pyaar karta hai aur tum ho ki usse mana b nhi kr rha ho**

 **Daya : tumne dekha na wo meri koi baat nahi manage wo wohi kam karta hai jisme me safe rahu wo nhi chahta ki raghu muje koi nuksaan pochchaye**

 **Sherya : isiliye hume bhag rahe hai taki saari musibat uske upar aa jaye ye galat hoga mere papa mar dege usse or raghu ko bhi humare bare pata chal jayega**

 **Daya : me janta hu Sherya per abhi wo him dono ko alag nhi hone dega wo pyaar karne waalo ke liya kuch bhi kar sakta hai**

 **Sherya : kyu esa kya hua jo usse pyaar karne waalo se itni humdardi hai or wo to tarika se pyaar karta hai na**

 **Daya : tarika se pyaar karta hai wo lekin isse pehle koi tha uske zindagi me jo usse nhi mila**

 **Sherya : mujhe batao abhi ki kya kahaani hai or kon tha uska pyaar.**

 **Daya : tik hai batata hu aj se 20 saal pehle ki baat nahi jab hum sab chote the...**

 **Before 20 year ago...**

 **In huge beautiful building...**

 **Two kids were playing on a ground floor**

 **Kid 1 : are isse ese nhi khelte ye football h isse peir se marte hai hath se nhi**

 **Kid 2 : acha mujhe nhi pata tha mere pass ye nhi h na**

 **Kid 1 : ha jab ye purani ho jayegi tab meri mamma tumhe de degi abhi ye new hai isiliye isse me kheluga**

 **Kid 2 : are nhi mere papa b mujhe new ball lake dege unhone bola h**

 **Kid 1 : isse pehle bhi tumne mere hi diye hue saman se khela h tumhare papa tumhare liye kuch nhi late tum logo k pass itne paise thode na h**

 **Kid 2 : esa nhi h hamare pass b paise h dekhna tum mere paas b eSi ball hogi kal**

 **Kid 1 : meri mamma to bolti hai ki tum log garib (poor) ho achha ab me chalta hu mere dad aa gaye h mere liye chocolates laye hoge bye kal khelenge**

 **Kid 2 : ha ha jao meri maa ne b aaj kheer bnayi hai mere liye me b ja raha hu bye**

 **Both kids going their respective home kid 1 is going a big beautiful apartment because he's rich.**

 **And kid 2 is going building's watch man quarter because he's son of a watchman**

 **In watchman quarter...**

 **Maa : kya hua mere bache ko itna udas q hai**

 **Kid1 : wo hamesha muje khelne ke liye bulata h or pir apni ameeri mujhe dikhata or dukhi kar ke chala jata hai**

 **Maa : wo khud se ye sab nhi bolta hai uske gher me esa uski maa bolti hai isiliye wo b tumhe bol dete hai wo dil se bura nahi hai beta tum dono dost hona apne dost ki baat ka bura nhi mante**

 **Kid1 : pir b maa mujhe acha nhi lagta building ke sare bache mujhe watch man ka beta bolte hai koi bhi mujhe mere naam se nhi bulata mera itna acha naam h pir b**

 **Maa : beta ye sab waqt hota hai dekhna ek din tum apne maa baap ka naam roshan karoge fir wo log sab tumhe apne naam se bulayege**

 **Kid1 : sach me maa**

 **Maa : ha beta meri or tumhare papa ki saari umeede tum se hi hai tum zarur ek din hame achi zindagi doge acha ab me upar ja rahi hu mujhe kaam pr jana h tum kana kha kr padhai karo**

 **Kid1 : tik hai maa**

 **Bas Itna hi abhi ke liye mere exam hai isiliye next time pakka long dugi**

 **Okay please read n review**

 **Special thanks to shikha sharma...**

 **#pihu**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone kaise hai app sab sorry guys mene bhaut late kar diya pr kya karu ghar me shadi hai so time hi nahi milta so here's ur next update n I hope you guys enjoy... And ha mene previous chapter 4 me kid 2 kid 1 kr dia tha maa k sath wale conversation me so plzzzzzzz confused mat hona wo kid 2 hai again sorry for my mistakes...

Here we go...

After 4 years...

In building...

 **Kid 1 - good evening dad app aj jaldi aa gaye**

 **Dad - ha aj DCP chitrole aana wala hai humare ghar**

 **Lady - are aap b naa me to nakul ke saath unka welcome kr leti na pradyuman tumhe aane ki kya zaroorat thi tum abhi abhi toh acp bane ho cid Mumbai ke or abhi se esa karoge**

 **Acp sir - are koi baat nahi aj koi case nhi tha isiliye aaa gaya aur unhone khud phone kiya tha wo apne bete ko b la rahe hai nakul b mil lega apne dost. Q beta nakul**

 **Nakul - ji dad.**

 **[(a/n) - Acp pradyuman - acp of cid Mumbai jinka abi abhi promotion hua hai. He is a caring husband and father. Madhu ' husband and nakul' s father. And ofcourse a strict police officer.**

 **Madhu- wife of acp sir. Mother of nakul. Always show off her beauty and actual not good in nature only loves her son and husband. An arrogant lady.**

 **Nakul - just like his mother never respect of his parents and creating troubles for kid 2 ofcourse an arrogant boy. A 12th standard boy].**

 **In watchman quater...**

 **A man come inside and said in rash voice abhi... Tum abhi tak yahi ho tumse kaha tha na sham hone se pehle building se sab ke ghar ka kachara (garbage) le aaya karo...**

 **Lady - wo padhai kar rha tha koi baat nahi me le aati hu ap bathiye**

 **Man - nahi geeta mujhe gardan saaf karna hai me b chalta hu**

 **Geeta - devi ji ap thoda aram kar lijiye apki tabiyat tik nhi lag rhi**

 **Abhi - papa ap rehne dijiye me saaf kar deta hu garden ap thak gaye hain**

 **Devi - tik h jao jaldi aana tumhe padhai b to karni hai**

 **Gaeta and abhi go outside...**

 **[(a/n) geeta - she is mother of Abhijeet and a housekeeper and very good in cooking wife of devi prasad..**

 **Devi prasad - watchman of the police society and father of abhi and husband of geeta he is just like coconut baahar se hard or andar se soft...**

 **Abhi - a 12th standard boy and very hard working son of devi and geeta very ambitious boy]**

 **Abhi cleaned the garden and back to home when suddenly a car stopped front of him and a very good looking boy come there and sees Abhijeet he smiled... Just then nakul come with his family...**

 **Nakul - what a pleasant surprise dude and they both hug each other**

 **Boy - dad ne kaha tumse milne jana toh aa gaya..**

 **Man - aur pradyuman badhai dene aaya hoon acp ban hi gaye tum bhout badhai ho**

 **Pradyuman - are DCP shaab thank you so much aap yaha aaye sab meri imandari or mehnat ka fal hai**

 **DCP - ha jaise hum to mehnat karte hi nhi..**

 **Madhu- are bhaisaab ap b naa aaiye andar chalte hain aao beta looking towards the boy..**

 **Nakul - nhi mom hum thodi der yahi rukte h ap log jayeye hum aate hain thodi der se**

 **DCP - aj kal ke bacche b na pta nhi kya secrets chalta rehta hai**

 **Pradhyuman - chaliye hum log chalte hain**

 **Nakul - chalo daya**

 **Daya - ha tik hai tumne kuch baat karni thi kya**

 **Nakul - me to ese hi unke saath jaker tumhe bor hona hai kya**

 **Daya smiled - tum b na and spotted Abhijeet with a great sooth in his heart..**

 **Abhi too looked at him with a smile on his face and said hello dost**

 **Daya - abhi kaise yrr bade tym baad dikhe tumhari padhai kaisi chal rahi hai**

 **Abhi - tum hi toh kam aate ho yaha or meri padhai achi chal rahi hai or tum to...**

 **Cut by nakul - are yrr daya tum mujhse milne aaye ho ya isse**

 **Daya - yrr me bas**

 **Nakul hurriedly - chalo yaha se or tum pointing towards abhi garden saaf karo jaldi subah sab yaha gumne aayege... And they both go..**

 **Abhi - ye nakul b na mujhe daya se baat hi karne deta hai kabhi uffff and he continue his work..**

 **[(a/n) DCP chitrole - DCP of cid Mumbai always jealous with acp Pradhyuman but never show this father of Daya... Her wife is dead when daya is only 9...**

 **Daya - a very helping natured boy son of DCP friend of nakul n wanted to be a cid officer.. Because of his father rude behavior he always feel lonely...]**

 **...**

 **Hope ki aap logo ko ye chap me sab clear ho jaye ki kon kya hai and please don't forget ki daya Sherya ko khahani suna rha h ye flashback h ok I hope you guys enjoy this...**

 **#pihu**


	6. Note

Hello everyone kaise hai app sab sorry guys for late...

Actually ye story nhi hai mujhe ye bta na tha ki ab me yaraaa teri khatir aage update nahi kar sakti qki mujhe reviews bhout Kamm mile hai may be koi story nahi padhta h sayed ye wali so I decided ki aage continue karne ka koi matlab nahi qki bhout time bhi ho chuka hai ab mujhe bhi is story me interest nhi aa rha hai me bhi ab kuch naya likhna chahti hoon so agar aap bhi yahi sochte hai toh please tell me... Agar zada reviews positive aaye to me continue karugi or agar negative aaye to nhi karugi...

Thanks for your support thank you so much friends... ? ﾟﾘﾇ? ﾟﾘﾇ


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys kaise hai app sab sorry guys mene bhaut late kar diya h and I know ki mujhe yaara teri khatir phele update karni chahiye thi bt me soch nahi pa rhi thi pr aap sab logo ka interest dekh kar update kar rahi hu thanks for supporting me... Really a big sorry for hurting sikha sharma... Lo ab update kar rahi hu...

Here we go... ️ ️..

Time goes on... Everyone excited because their result is coming...

In acp sir home...

Madhu - I m sure ki mera beta ache percent layega qki usne bhout padhai ki hai chalo ab result dekho apna

Nakul - wait na mom abhi aane wala hai usse bhi uska result dekhna hai uske pass internet nahi hai na isiliye.. Hum Saath me result dekhenge..

Madhu - nakul tum na karo uska wait me ja rahi hu mujhe kitty party me bhi jana hai

Nakul - tik h Jane se pehle mujhse milte jayega mom..

Madhu - ok and best of luck for your result...

She went away from there and then abhi came...

Nakul - itni der q kar di mom gussa kar rahi thi..

Abhi - sorry kuch kaam tha chal result dekhte hai

Nakul - ok phele tera dekhte hai tera no. bta..

Abhi gave him his roll no and get nervous.. Nakul checking the result and yes he passed with 95%

Nakul - wow abhi 95% not bad tere sab subjects me number kitne ache aaye hai really congrats yrr..

Abhi - thanks mujhe to laga ki fail ho jaunga bt pass ho gaya chal tera dekh ab..

Nakul - ok lets see..

Nakul check it and shocked because he is fail...

Abhi - ye kya hai firse check karo sayed...

But suddenly madhu come there and says abhi that he should leave and tell the result to his parents..

Madhu - abhi tum ghar jao or apne ma papa ko apna result btao kafi ache %aaye hai tumhare..

Abhi - ok..

Abhi left but stopped in gate because madhu shouting on nakul..

Madhu - tum fail kaise ho sakte ho btao ye kya hai nakul tumne padhai ki bhi thi ya nahi btao uss.. Uss watchman ke bete ke 95% aaye hai or tum itni facilities ke dene ke baad bhi padhai dhang se nahi karte..

Nakul - mom please ab bas bhi kijiye or wo abhi uske pass kaam hi kya hai mere pass bhout kaam hote hai..

Madhu - ha dekha hai mene kitne kaam karte ho tum...

She is full angry on nakul and here abhi really feel bad to listening about himself as watchman ka beta... He came his home...

Geeta - to beta kya rha result hmm

Abhi - pass ho gaya 95 % bane hai ache college me scholarship mil jayegi.. (sadly)

Geeta - ye to achi baat hai na fir tu itna udaas q hai kisi ne kuch kaha kya..

Abhi - maa sab mujhe watchman ka beta q bolte hai mere naam **Abhijeet** hai na ki watchman ka beta..

Geeta - beta tu sabki baaton ko mat sunna kar tu bas apni padhai par dhyaan de dekha tu ek din bada aadmi banega sab apne app hi chup ho jayege chal aaja mene tere liye kheer bnayi hai aaja...

Abhi - *aap nhi samjhoge maa mere ye sab bhout mushkil hai me ese nhi jeena chahta apko adat hai par me eSi adat nahi apna na chahta hu mom mujhe ye zindagi pasand nahi hai *aa raha hu maa

...

In police training Academy...

they get admission in police training Academy abhi get scholarship and Daya his dream was comes true became a cid officer...

...

Daya - wow me finally apne sapne ke itne kareeb hu..

Abhi - me bhi yrr yaha aake lag raha hai mano zindagi badal gayi ho...

Daya - chalo hum ab apne apne campus me chalte hai

Abhi - ok bye baad me milte hai..

Daya go his way abhi his bt suddenly he accidentally crashed with a car and fall in floor... A girl comes in the car and help him to stand...

Girl - sorry mene tumhe dekha nahi... Tumhara phone tut gaya..

Abhi - (hiding his small keypad type phone) koi baat nahi ye temporary tha..

Girl - ha chalo me tumhe dusra phone lekar de deti hu.. Is Tarah tumhe sorry bol dugi..

Abhi - koi baat nahi jane do and he try to go bt...

Girl - please me sach me sorry feel kar rahi hu chalo na and she hold his hand and go about..

Abhi - (angrily jerk her) tum apne aap ko samazti kya ho agar itna hi sorry feel ho raha hai to dekh kar gadi chalaya karo and he rash from there...

Girl - ajeeb ladka hai me to bas help kar rahi thi...

In campus...

Daya - so me training ke liye excited hu or tum

Abhi - tumse zada

Again abhi saw that girl and she wanted to talk him so he go to her..

Abhi - tum. Yaha.

Girl - New admission..

Abhi - mera bhi

Girl - my name is purvi and yours..

Abhi - abhi.. Jeet...

Purvi - wow nice to meet you Mr. Abhi.. Jeet..

They both laugh at her comment...

Time goes on purvi and abhi come close to each other bt abhi poses that he is belong to a rich family purvi is also belongs to rich family and purvi fall in love with him... Abhi too fall in love with her and trap in his own lies Web.. Which is really becomes difficult for him to tell her truth...daya doesn't aware about abhi's lies...

After some time nakul also came to the training Academy because of his father.. He knows about abhi and purvi he feels jealous to abhi...

Purvi discover abhi's lies through the plan set up by nakul.. She breaks up with him and decided to seek revenge by nakul she becomes his girlfriend... They remain separated for a long time but their love remains alive... Daya tries to clear all misunderstanding between them but all goes in vein... Daya date a girl name Sherya and he decided to help abhi so he asks for tarika.. Later she also fall in love with Abhi and abhi too have feelings for her but he always thinking about Purvi..

His love is not with him so he decided to make sure that no one can separate in the world who love each other and he is always with them to help them just like daya or Sherya...

In the ending of season Academy all have posted in their destination...

In Mumbai cid branch...

Abhi - senior inspector abhijeet reporting on duty sir..

Daya - senior inspector daya reporting on duty sir...

Purvi - inspector Purvi reporting on duty sir..

Nakul - sub inspector nakul reporting on duty sir..

Acp sir - welcome to all new officers...

This is really embarrassing to nakul for working under abhijeet but he can't help it he was actually embarrassing to his behaviour with Abhi when they were friends...

 **Flashback over...**

 **Daya - toh ye thi kahani...**

 **Sherya - purvi ke baare me tarika ko pata hai?**

 **Daya - nahi uska dil tut jayega bhout pyaar karti hai wo abhi se...**

 **Suddenly Sherya's father comes in Terrance and shocked to see dareya there...**

 **...**

 **Plzzzzzzz tell me kaisa laga ye chapter and sorry for being late...**

 **Thanks to all and shikha jii**

 **Plzzzzzzz read and review...**

 **#pihu.**


End file.
